galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Wilson
Dr James Wilson was the Chief of Oncology at Begs hospital that was best friends with Dr Jack Philips. Nicknamed 'Wils' by fellow friend Gregory House. Wilson was one of the best assets to Begs Hospital. Wilson at Begs hospital had a specialty in radiology and Neurology. Wilson later died of a heart condition, after he quit the job. Wilson was also friends with Dr Quinton, Dr Foster, Dr Jim Matthews. Wilson later died after heart attack. House of Walking "Oh you would know House. I'm sick of your crap. I will not put up with this anymore. I've put in for a move. I will not have you break into my rooms, steal meds and be an ass to me anymore. You don't know how it effects people!" "Where you going? And why aren't you coming back?" "None of your bloody business. I'm doing this to get away from you. I hate you! Just piss off and don't tell me anything." "Oh come on where?" "Australia.. That's it. I'm not telling what town, so don't beg me to tell you. Because I'm sick of you this hospital and this town, I am done.. Goodbye and I hope to never see you again." "But we're friends!" "FIND NEW ONES!" Begs Hospital After leaving the team of Princeton Placebo County Hospital, Wilson made up his mind to join the Australian medical team. Wilson the day of his job interview he told the interviewer he wanted to be head of Oncology, Wilson was given the head job and was told to meet the other heads, so he did and made friends with all three Orthopaedics. "Welcome aboard Dr. Wilson." said Dr Foster. "Thank you very much Dr Foster. It is awesome." "No trouble Dr. Wilson, it's the best we could do for you." "That's the best thing someone has said to me in years." "You worked in Jersey?" "I did. I was the head of Oncology. And worked with a complete ass. So happy to just get away you know." He was also known as one of the few in Begs Hospital to take multiple medical units as it was in the day. Head in the Books "Get your head in the books!" said Dr Wilson to one of the newest medical students. "Sometimes books are not enough! Hands on experience is the best book. And if you're here because you couldn't think of a specialty to be in. You're in the wrong one. Sometimes you have to tell them bad news and sometimes you have to be a friend. If it's a loved one your telling bad news, do not be afraid to offer moral support. So your best book is a learning curse. Your best book is face to face." "But I thought we weren't allowed to treat family.." "Bah! Don't let them know that! In Oncology family is family and you need to have family at every turn. Cancer isn't the death trap it used to be. But it is still deadly. Even if someone is cancer free for 5 years the cancer can come back and sadly it will kill them... Sometimes it's harder the 2nd time as they know what they are in for. But remember some aren't death traps like they used to be." It was a long time before he knew. "It is a long sad road for them. But if you have to, offer all the support you can. And if you hit that brick wall, keep going." Death At Home It was a long 5 months for Dr. Wilson. As he was diagnosed with heart cancer he could no longer work at the hospital. Wilson decided to retire from medicine and live his life to the fullest. He was no longer held back, by anything. Several weeks after retiring from medicine Wilson was found dead in his house by a member of the hospital board who was supposed to be there for lunch, he died from a heart attack in his sleep. He died peacefully and was remembered by all he worked with. "Today we remember one of our own. Dr Wilson. He passed away last night after suffering a heart attack in bed. You can all take as much time off as you like. And to remember that he was a person of interest. And we aren't going to let his former friend House know and it seems to go down hill there." "No... House will find out, like the rest of his former staff." "What?" "Through social media" Category:Doctors